


Soft Satin Bow

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Acceptance, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Fear, Feminization, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Not Cheating, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shame, Smut, Sobbing, jesus christ please kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Henry is looking for his t-shirt in Alex's drawer and finds something very concerning instead. When Henry confronts Alex with the fear of Alex cheating on him, Alex's worst fear and deepest secret comes out.This is a two-parter, chapter two will have smut! First time publishing smut, that's gonna be exciting.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Henry swore Alex had his shirt. He swore up and down that Alex had accidentally put it in his dresser drawer. And that was why he was digging through Alex’s T-shirt drawer, trying to find that damn shirt. But what he found, he wasn’t expecting. He felt something lacy, frilly, and pulled it out. A pair of light pink panties, with a soft satin bow in the front. He swallowed, frowning as he ran the material through his fingers. What. The. Fuck. Had Alex been seeing someone else? Was there a secret woman that Alex had over whenever Henry was in England? He dropped the panties like he had been burned, tears burning in his eyes. There was no way, right? His Alex, his forever wouldn’t do that to him, would he? There was only one way to find out. He grabbed the panties, going downstairs, and swallowing as he placed them on the couch, sitting down and waiting. Waiting for Alex to come home and explain this, explain that he had a pair of fucking panties in his t-shirt drawer. 

It wasn’t long until Alex came home that day, smiling easily as he hip-checked the door. 

“Hen? I’m home baby!” He called, and Henry tried to steady his voice. 

“Living room” He called, and Alex raised an eyebrow, dropping his briefcase near the door, and headed into the living room. 

“Henry, what’s...” He said, looking at him and the couch, and then his eyes widened, and his face turned bright red, redder than it had ever been in his entire life. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! 

“Henry, I swear to you, it’s not what it looks like,” He said quickly. He could only imagine what was going through Henry’s mind right now. That he was a filthy fucking cheater, that he was an awful person, who was seeing someone on the side when Henry was away. 

The truth was, they belonged to Alex. Those panties were his, and his dirty little secret. No one, absolutely fucking no one on this God damn earth knew about this. No one knew Alex had a panty kink, a feminization kink. And Henry, his wonderful boyfriend had found them and he just knew he assumed the worst. Alex would have probably done the same thing if he was honest. But he felt shame and tears reach his eyes, as something he had kept hidden for so long had finally come out, and was laying right next to his boyfriend. 

“What is it then Alex? Please tell me why you have a pair of pink, lacy panties in your fucking t-shirt drawer. Are you cheating on me?” Henry asked, his eyes piercing, looking at Alex. 

“No! Of course, I'm not cheating on you, Henry! I... I know it looks like I am, but I swear-” 

“Then why the fuck are they here! If you’re not cheating on me, tell me why I found them shoved in the back of your drawer!” Henry yelled, getting up, looking absolutely furious. He wanted the truth! 

“Hen, baby. Please, I'm-” 

“You’re sorry? Is that what you were going to say, Alexander? That you’re sorry?!” He asked loudly. Alex swallowed and looked down at his feet. He bit his lip hard, whispering something. 

“What? What did you say?” Henry said, walking towards him, and Alex let out a broken sob, one he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“They’re mine! Okay? They’re fucking mine.” He sobbed, rushing past Henry, and running upstairs, slamming their bedroom door, and sliding down, hands hiding his face as he sobbed softly. Henry looked at the space Alex was standing at, trying to process what he had just heard. They were Alex’s. Oh. Oh. 

Henry took a few minutes, calming himself down before slowly making his way upstairs. 

“Alex, can I come in?” He asked softly, and Alex choked on a sob. 

“Go away, Henry...” He sniffled, head resting on the other side of the door. 

“Alex... Please, I... I just want to understand. I’m sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I assumed. Please baby, just... just talk to me. I know I didn’t afford you that luxury earlier, but...” He said, and slowly, he heard Alex stand and open the door. Alex moved, letting Henry come in, and sitting down on the bed, head hung in shame. Henry sat down next to him, gently taking his hand. 

“Alex, baby... it’s okay. It’s really okay, I promise.” He said quietly, and Alex shook his head. 

“I’m a freak.” He whispered bitterly. , this giant secret had been eating away at him since he was a teenager since he started watching porn since he started having fantasies and wet dreams. He felt nothing but shame when he thought about it, how hard it made him to wear those panties, how he came in then after jacking himself off, watching guys doing exactly what he was doing, but feeling so ashamed afterward. 

“No. No, you’re not. You are not a freak Alex, there is nothing wrong with you. I promise baby” Henry reassured him, gently moving and taking Alex into his arms as he broke down into tears again, moving and laying them down, letting Alex cry into his chest, Alex clinging to him like a life preserver. Henry soothed him, rubbing his back and letting him get everything out. 

Eventually, Alex’s tears had just reduced to sniffles, Alex looking up to Henry with puffy eyes and red cheeks. 

“You, you aren't mad? You don’t think...” He started and Henry shook his head. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. I think it’s kind of hot actually” He confessed, Alex quickly looking at him. 

“You’re not fucking with me? You really mean that?” He asked, and Henry smiled reassuringly. 

“Yes, love. Really. And I am so sorry I overreacted; I should have never yelled at you like that.” He said softly, Alex shaking his head. 

“I think I would have done the same thing.” He said softly. Henry let him lay back down, holding him close. They laid like that for a while, Alex falling into a light slumber, henry doing the same. 

When they woke up, Henry gently led Alex downstairs, making him some hot cocoa, and sitting down with him to talk. 

“So, I will not judge you. You can always, always tell me anything, Alex. And I love you. No matter what you tell me, I will always love you.” He said and Alex nodded. He took a sip of his hot cocoa and placed it on the coffee table, reaching to hold Henry’s hand. 

“Okay. So... I, um... I enjoy wearing... those.” He said quietly, and Henry nodded. 

“Okay. That’s okay. Are there any other pairs?” He asked and Alex shook his head. 

“It took me five years to get the courage to buy those. I was so... I feel so ashamed that I even have this feeling, that I like to, put them on I guess.” Alex murmured, and Henry bit his lip. 

“Is it only when I'm not here? That you’re comfortable putting them on?” Henry asked softly and Alex nodded. 

“No one knows. It’s my darkest secret. I... I think I would have told you eventually, but I just feel nothing but shame. I was so scared, not because of like, you hating me or something, it was more, I was afraid you’d think I was a weirdo or a freak, and it would just confirm my deepest fear” he said quietly. Henry gently reached and held Alex’s hand, but let Alex continue. 

“It’s a kink, I guess. And I also um... have a feminization kink. I like being a guy, I like my penis and everything, and I'm not trans, not that there’s anything wrong it that, I just... God, I never thought I would be saying this out loud to anyone. I like... being called a princess. And a good girl, and there may be a daddy kink in there somewhere, I don’t know. I’ve never talked about it before” he said, and Henry nodded. 

“Is... is that something you’d like to try? I promise you, Alex. It’s okay. I like this, I like all of this. I’d try almost anything with you love. I draw the line at poo” he said, and Alex giggled. 

“Yeah, that’s a hard pass for me too,” he said, looking into Henry’s eyes. He saw nothing but love and acceptance and trust in those beautiful blue eyes. Henry smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“When you’re ready, I don’t mind trying it at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. But take your time, my love.” Henry reassured hi, and Alex nodded. They’d get there.


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is ready to give Henry the surprise he's been waiting for. Will it be as good as he'd hoped?
> 
> It's finally up!!!! This has been the bane of my existence for the last week and I'm so ready for you all to have it so I never have to look at it again. Cheers, and happy Valentine's!

Henry had been so patient with Alex, letting him get comfortable with the idea of everything they had talked about, about trying something he was really nervous about for the first time with Henry. Henry had found the company Alex had bought from, buying a few other pairs of the same type of panties, and placing them in Alex’s underwear drawer, without his knowledge, just for Alex to find. He wanted him to know he loved him, and supported him, as best he could. 

It was a couple of weeks before Alex felt comfortable enough to try the panties thing with Henry. As it turns out, it was the weekend of Valentine's day. Henry was doing some work at the shelter, and Alex just felt like the time was right, and although he was nervous as hell, he knew Henry loved him and accepted him, and this kink that he had. Alex swallowed, checking the time, seeing henry was due home within the hour. He picked out his favorite pair, the pink one's Henry had found. He took a breath, taking off his clothes, slipping the panties on, swallowing as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this. Maybe. Possibly. 

Alex tried to do something with his hair but decided to just leave the curls as they were. He blushed as he grabbed lip gloss he had stolen from June once, putting it on. He smiled a bit more, feeling pretty. He smiled, going to Henry’s closet, and grabbed one of his white dress shirts. It was long on him, and he thought he’d look cute in it when Henry got home. He took a breath, going to light some candles, and turned the lights down, sitting on the bed. He finally heard the front door open. Alex felt his chest constrict, swallowing softly. 

“Alex, I'm home!” he called and Alex suddenly felt his heart beating very fast, feel it leap into his throat. 

“Upstairs!” He called, his voice cracking from his nerves. He groaned, blushing brightly as he heard Henry come upstairs, turning and entering their bedroom. Henry smiled softly, seeing his dress shirt on Alex went past his butt, and covered his underwear. He had a feeling what Alex was wearing. Henry smiled as looked around the room, seeing the candles, the low lights, and the bright blush, high on Alex’s cheeks. 

“Hi, love. What’s all this?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle. 

“I uh... wanted to surprise you,” Alex said softly, smiling when he saw a big smile appear on Henry’s face. Alex watched Henry walk over to him and kissing his lips, surprised that they tasted like watermelon. Lip gloss suited Alex, the pink complemented his pretty, pouty lips. 

“A surprise, huh? I didn’t think my princess would be giving me something before valentine’s day.” Alex’s face lit up bright red, a soft whine escaping his throat. Henry grinned, pulling him into a warm, loving hug. 

“Hey, you look beautiful in my dress shirt, my love. So beautiful for me” He murmured, Alex, smiling shyly. His stomach had butterflies in it, everything was doing flips, even his heart. 

“Thank you, Henry,” He said, and Henry smirked. 

“Is that my name, princess?” He asked, his voice low and Alex melted immediately in Henry’s arms. 

“No...” He said, looking down shyly, and Henry gently, with one finger lifted Alex’s head so their eyes locked. 

“Tell me. What’s my name” He said, his voice rich with royal authority, and it went straight to Alex’s cock. 

“Daddy” He whispered, barely audible and Henry nodded. 

“That’s right princess. And daddy is going to take good care of you.” He murmured, gently taking Alex’s hand and leading him to the bed, laying Alex down and straddling his waist. Alex swallowed nervously, his eyes trying to look anywhere but Henry’s face, into those ocean blue eyes. 

“Princess, sweetheart, look at me,” Henry said, his voice soft and loving as he gently caressed Alex's cheek. Alex looked up at him. 

“Talk to me. Tell me how you’re feeling” Henry said and Alex sighed. 

“Nervous, my heart is beating really fast. I’m not... scared. But I am nervous” He said and Henry nodded, understanding. This was something huge for Alex, something he was inviting Henry to see. And no matter what Henry said or did to reassure him, Alex would still have those feelings. Henry gave a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, that’s okay. You know that no matter what, I will always love you Alex” He promised, and Alex smiled, the tightness in his chest fading a little bit. Alex leaned up and gave henry a light kiss on the lips. Henry smiled. 

“You know what I want to do to you tonight?” he asked, very slowly undoing the first button of the dress shirt. Alex bit his lip and shook his head, Henry leaning down, kissing down Alex’s cheekbone, nipping at his ear. 

“I’m going to ravish you, make you feel amazing, give you everything you’ve ever wanted. Treat you like the princess you are. Would you like that?” He asked and Alex nodded quickly. 

“Use your words” Henry reminded him, sucking a Hicky into his collarbone. 

“Oh fuck... Yes, I want that, God H-Daddy!” He gasped out, a low moan escaping as henry’s started to kiss down, leaving love bites and Hickys all over Alex’s body, worshiping him. He finally undid the last button of the shirt, moving and revealing the panties, and a wet spot where Alex’s cock had leaked pre-come. 

“Oh princess, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” Henry asked and Alex blushed brightly, a moan escaping him. 

“Tell me. Tell me how wet you are” Henry said, leaving light touches against the lace fabric. Alex’s face was so red, but he was so hard. 

“I’m so wet for you daddy, please...” He whimpered out, sounding pathetic and vulnerable, and he fucking loved it. 

“Please what princess?” Henry asked, eyes blown with desire. 

“Please fuck me!” Alex cried out, gasping as he felt Henry’s hand start to rub the fabric, the friction on his cock feeling so fucking amazing, he thought he could come right there. 

“You want me to fuck you in your pretty panties? Get them all dirty? Such a dirty, naughty princess you are” henry said, voice rich with desire and Alex nodded quickly. 

“Yes daddy, please!” He whined, Henry, stepping away and going to grab the lube and a condom from the side table, but Alex quickly shook his head. 

“No condom, want... want to feel you cum in me,” Alex said quietly, and Henry swore softly. 

“Of course, anything for you,” He said, leaning down to kiss Alex deeply. Henry slowly broke the kiss, moving down, making Alex spread his legs, smirking slightly. 

“You will not cum into daddy says. Do you understand?” he asked, and Alex swallowed, nodding. Henry huffed, giving Alex’s bum a pinch. 

“Words, princess. Don’t make me spank you” Henry said, and Alex did something Henry never expected. He moaned, loud and long, the idea of a spanking turned Alex on that much more. Henry’s smirk widened. 

“Oh, it’s like that, is it? Someone likes being punished, like a naughty girl, hmm?” He asked, Alex, being close to tears, nodding his head quickly. He didn’t trust himself to speak, the only thing that would come out would be disgusting slutty moans. 

Henry took a breath, using the lube on his first finger, moving Alex’s panties to the side, pressing one finger to his entrance. He heard a soft gasp as he slowly pressed in, Alex breathing in and out slowly, trying not to move. He didn’t want to disappoint Henry. 

“Feel good?” Henry asked, checking as Alex opened his eyes, not remembering when he had squeezed them shut, and smiled. 

“Yeah, good, really good,” He said softly, Henry slowly adding another finger, stretching him slowly. Alex didn’t bottom often, and Henry, no matter what, was always caring and loving. 

Finally, Henry added a third finger, slowly started fucking Alex with them, Alex moaning and nodding, gasping loudly and his eyes shooting open as Henry found his prostate, his toes curling and his other hand gripping the bedspread. 

“Oh fuck, right there! Right there hen!” He moaned, and Henry gave Alex’s thigh a quick, hard slap. 

“Daddy! Sorry daddy, feels so good!” Alex moaned out, squirming slightly. He was leaking, his thighs burned, and his eyes were watering with desire. 

“Daddy... Daddy, I'm ready... Please fuck me!” He moaned, whining loudly as henry pulled his fingers out, and put a good amount of lube on his cock. He lined up at Alex’s entrance, and Alex nodded, blushing as he reached to hold Henry’s hand. 

Henry was slow, painfully slow as he pushed in, Alex letting out whimpers and whines as Henry finally, finally got all the way into him. Alex looked at Henry, swallowing. 

“Beg, princess. Beg daddy to fuck you” He said sternly and Alex shivered. 

“Daddy, please. I’ve been so good, I've been a good...” He tried, but the word got caught in his throat. Henry caressed Alex’s face with his hand. 

“Been a good girl, haven't you? Been the best girl. And daddy is going to fuck you so good sweetheart.” He said, starting to thrust now, Alex not holding back now. His moans were so dirty, and this all felt so perfect, like one of his fantasies, but this was real. They were really doing this, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. 

“Oh fuck... you’re so big, it feels so-” Alex moaned, and as henry hit his prostate dead on, Alex let out the loudest moan, Henry smirking as he started going harder, faster into his perfect boyfriend. He was so hard, he didn’t know all of this would turn them both on. 

“Daddy daddy daddy!” Alex cried out, like a fucking mantra, unable to make any other words as henry slammed into him, so overwhelmed with pleasure. Alex tapped Henry’s arm quickly, feeling like he was gonna cum, like everything was gonna spill over, that hot, deep feeling in his gut. 

“Close! Oh fuck, please! Please can I?” Alex looked up at Henry, his eyes wild with desire. Henry gasped as he felt Alex clench around his aching cock, feeling close himself. 

“Gonna come for me, baby? You’re so good for me, come for me Alex” He moaned, Alex practically screaming his name as he came, cumming into his pretty panties, seeing stars as henry chased his own orgasm, hitting his prostate, and it was all over. Henry moaned Alex’s name as he came, his hips stuttering as he released into him. Alex, below him, was limp, eyes closed. He’d passed out from everything, from the pleasure. 

“Alex... Hey baby, welcome back” Henry said gently, Alex blinking slightly. He felt sticky, gross, and his cock was covered in semen. Fucking ew. 

“What... did I pass out?” He asked, his voice hoarse, and Henry nodded, gently caressing his face. 

“Yeah, it was really intense. But... baby, that was amazing, wonderful. Did you... was it good for you? I wasn’t too rough, or did something you didn’t like?” he asked, gently stroking Alex’s hair. Alex shook his head quickly. 

“no, it was perfect Hen, honest. It was... like one of my fantasies, and it was real, and everything felt so good babe. I loved it, and fuck, I love you so much” Alex said, Henry, smiling softly. 

“Let's go get cleaned up, huh? Bath?” he offered and Alex smiled. 

“With bubbles?” he asked shyly and Henry grinned, chuckling, kissing his forehead. 

“Anything for you, princess”


End file.
